


Kwami Christmas

by airiP4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chaotic kwamis, Christmas Presents, Cinderella Elements, Cute Kwamis, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kwami Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/pseuds/airiP4
Summary: Christmas is coming and the kwamis want to show their love and gratitude to their guardian, Marinette, with a gift that can warm her heart.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 26





	Kwami Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For Quickspinner's Month of Miracles prompts, Day 16: Kwami gifts.
> 
> Prompts list here: https://quickspinner.tumblr.com/post/636231373956464640/month-of-miracles

**Kwam** **i Christmas**

"Marinette! What do you want for Christmas? The kwamis want to give you something to show gratitude for how well you treat us" Tikki happily asked.

"Thank you, guys, but I don't need anything. Any material thing, at least" she sighed, sadly. "Thank you anyway. I'm happy to have you around”

Tikki wasn't content with her answer. She had been observing Marinette throughout the years, and she knew her well enough to know when she wasn't happy. And she hadn't been for a while. That's where the gift idea came from, anyway. But… what would make her the happiest? 

Tikki entered the Miraculous box and called for a kwami assembly. With Sass and Plagg with their respective owners, Tikki took the role of leader in the box. 

"Guys. I need ideas for Marinette's Christmas present. What information have you gathered?" Tikki asked, hitting the improvised table (an empty roll of thread) with her hand. 

"What about some cookies?" Mullo suggested. "She loves cookies!" The other kwamis raised their cheerful voices in agreement, but Tikki cut them short.

"No. We can't compete with her parents' cookies. We need something more special. Kaalki, any idea?"

"Let's give her kwami glitter. She'll be fabulous with it!" 

"I doubt she would be happy with her body glowing in glitter forever, nor glowing in the dark. Any other ideas? Pollen?"

"What about a crown? She's our queen, isn't she?" 'yes, she is!’ The rest of kwamis responded.

"Mm… could work, but let's consider other ideas. Ziggy?"

"A magic comb! She'll be able to comb her hair without damaging it thanks to the magic!"

"Marinette's hair is already silky and beautiful, but we can add it to the list. Ok, next. Xuppu?"

"A banana tree! I love bananas! I bet she does too"

"Discarded.” ‘ _Whyyyy’_ Xuppu cried at Tikki's blunt rejection. “Trixx?"

“A flying carriage! Like in that story! She could travel anywhere if she had it, even to-"

"Wayzz?"

"What about something that warms her heart?"

Tikki's attention was caught for the first time since their assembly started. "That sounds right. Any idea of what could that be?"

"Hot chocolate? Longg suggested.

"A kwami magic blanket?" Roarr added.

"A love potion?" Ziggy mentioned.

"Isn't that forbidden…?" The ox kwami said.

"Yes, it is." Tikki answered.

"Something made with love?" The rooster kwami said, earning the looks of the rest of the kwamis. "She's been so sad since that boy left Paris..." 

"You mean Plagg's owner or-?" Fluff asked.

"That's right!" Tikki finally shouted, hitting the pseudo-table with her hands. "She's been longing for some love. She told me Adrien wasn't what she expected, that she regretted having chosen the wrong boy at that time"

"Do you think she still regrets it, even now?" The pig kwami asked.

"If this is about the blueberry boy, I would say she does" the fox kwami affirmed.

"How do you know that, Trixx?"

"Because I've seen her sighing at his photo before. Haven't you noticed? Her eyes filled with love and hurt. She even cried once"

"Oh, no! Poor Master Marinette!" "Let's help her!" "Yes, let's give her love!" the kwamis cried for their guardian.

"Guys… we can't change people's hearts, you know that…" Tikki said. 

"What if he feels the same? It's been a long time but maybe…" Nooroo said.

"You're right! We have to contact Sass and-" Duusu exclaimed.

"We don't even know where he is… He left Paris, didn't he?" The dog kwami asked.

"Oh no…" "what can we do now…?" "Is there a way to contact him?"

"I have an idea. I can go to his sister, my previous owner. I'm sure she'll tell me" The tiger kwami suggested.

"Stop, Roarr. You know everyone has forgotten about the Miraculous. Except those who has used time-related ones, either Sass or Fluff" 

"What about Alix, then? My previous owner?"

"Didn't she have a crush on the blueberry boy too? I don't think it's a good idea…" Longg dismissed Fluff’s idea. 

The discussion followed for some minutes, but Tikki wasn't listening. She kept thinking what they could do to know if Luka's feelings remained the same. Sass’s kwami cycle was a few years further, but maybe, there could be another way. There had to! Tikki re-read the list:

Cookies

Magic glitter 

Crown

A comb

~~Banana tree~~

Magic flying carriage

Hot chocolate

Magic blanket

Love

'Music' Tikki thought. Remembering how the blue boy used to play his guitar for her. Her eyes finally glowed in hope. "Guys. I think I've got it!" she exclaimed.

"Really!?" "Tell us!" "Woohoo!" 

"I need a minute to check on something. I'll be right back!" And with these words, Tikki left the Miraculous box. 

Outside, looking at her surroundings, she saw how Marinette had fallen asleep in her desk. She had her earphones on and trails of tears at the corners of her eyes. Tikki covered her with a blanket and took her earphone out to listen to the music. It was indeed Luka's song, the one he composed for her many years ago.

She then moved into her smartphone and searched for the boy's more recent songs. It had been 5 years since he had left, even more since they first met, but the tune under his songs, even if hidden and faint, remained the same to Tikki's experienced ears: Marinette's tune. 

The discovery reassured her plans.

She entered the box again, ready to share her plans with her fellow kwamis.

"Guys! You know how kwamis can't be recorded, right? But that's not entirely true. We can listen to each other's voice recordings. I remember hearing Plagg through the phone before. It's not impossible"

"What's the plan?" Barkk asked.

"I want you to get what's on the list ready for Christmas. Can you do it?"

"Of course!" They all agreed, happily moving to their tasks. 

"You'll have the best Christmas present ever, Marinette", Tikki said, kissing Marinette's cheek before secretly using her tablet to carry on with her plan.

* * *

And just like that, Christmas arrived. 

"Merry Christmas, Marinette!" The kwamis congratulated the guardian. Marinette giggled and answered back "Merry Christmas"

"We have some gifts for you!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Oh, guys, it wasn't necessary, you know? Thank you" she said, welcoming the presents.

"What's all this?" She blinked. 

"Wear it!" they enthusiastically exclaimed.

Marinette put on a silver tiara with blue and pink diamonds, and the kwami magic blanket over her shoulders, like a cape. She then put some glitter on her dress and shoes. She looked like a princess. 

"Wow! This is so pretty! I feel like Cinderella" she giggled. "Thank you very much"

“You’re welcome!” They said, Tikki signaling them. “We have something else for you”

“You do?” Marinette blinked again.

“You need to sleep first. Sorry Marinette” Tikki said, while Duusu cast some sleeping magic on her, putting her under sleep. “Time for the plan, everyone!” Tikki smiled, using Marinette’s phone to give a call to an old friend.

* * *

Marinette could listen to some music. New music to her ears. It sounded like chants, coming from somewhere far. Far away. She opened her eyes to see she was on a deserted island with only a banana tree and some bushes on it. “Xuppu!” she heard a low voice complaining. 

“Tikki?” she called. “Where am I? Is this a dream?”

Marinette felt like crying at noticing her surroundings: alone on a deserted island, in the dark night, just as if she was inside her own lonely heart. She curled to hug her knees as soft whimpers left her throat. ‘ _This is the worst Christmas ever…_ ’ she whispered between hiccups.

All of a sudden, she heard some water splashing and saw something coming from the sea. She wasn’t sure what, but it was getting close. She was afraid it was a shark, but instead, she soon realized it was a tiny boat. “Help!” she screamed and waved, and it wasn’t until the boat was almost at the coast that she realized who was on it. 

“Luka?” she gasped. ‘ _Could this be true? This had to be a dream- no doubt’_ , she thought. 

His surprised expression could match her own. Both of them were hesitant to take a step closer. ‘ _It had been five years. Why would they meet now?_ ’ Marinette felt her stomach twirl at how sour destiny could be. Luka stayed silent, trying to understand what was going on. ‘ _Where was he? Why was Marinette there? What happened to Christmas?_ ’ But everything lost its importance when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

“Marinette” he called, and her body reacted in a jolt. “What happened? Why are you crying?”

Marinette finally lifted her face to meet his blue eyes. Her glowing dress was, along with the moon, the only source of light. “Luka… Is- Is that really you…?” she asked.

“Yes, it’s me. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? What happened? Where are we? Don’t cry, please” he begged, taking a few steps closer.

“I- I don’t know… I woke up here all alone and it was all dark and lonely and Tikki and the kwamis disappeared and- This must be a dream, right? There’s no way this is real”

“Probably, yes. When I woke up I was on the boat, lost in the middle of the sea. Then I saw something glowing and I moved towards that direction, looking for the land. I didn’t expect you to be the one glowing...” he explained. “You look beautiful. Thank you for guiding me here, Marinette. I’m happy to see you”

“Luka!” she jumped to hug him. “I- I was so scared! I- I-”

“It’s ok, Marinette. I’m here now. We can use the boat to-” Marinette’s grip tightened around him, and he immediately got worried. “Marinette…”

Luka hesitated. As much as he wanted to hold her, he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to. She had made her choice back at the time, and it hadn’t been him. ‘ _What claim could he have now, after years of an unreciprocated love he couldn’t move on from? Wasn’t it a dream, though? It had to be. Hasn’t he dreamed of her multiple times before? It didn’t need to be different now’_ , he convinced himself. 

And he hugged her back, overthrowing all the piled up love he had for her. Marinette’s gasp was cut by her need for ask, enjoying the fantasy hug for as long as she could. 

“Marinette…” he whispered again, close to her ear. In response, she pressed her body to his even closer, in need of contact. Their heartbeats were fast, in unison, and they stayed together until the chants from before alerted them.

“What’s this music?” Luka asked, giving her some space.

“I- I don’t know…” she answered, still clinging to his body.

“Should we go search for land? The boat must be- Oh, no. The boat is gone. Sorry Marinette” Luka apologized. “I should have brought it closer to the sand”

“It’s not your fault Luka. This… This sea is probably my heart. Meeting you here has just reminded me how much I regret the past, so the sea level increased. It’s not your fault. It’s mine” 

“Is this… your heart? I thought it was mine… Your heart should be a happy sunny place. You deserve to be happy, not like me. What happened? What's here that darkens your heart so much?”

Marinette could only cry. ‘ _You_ ’, she wanted to say. Would he believe her, though? If this was her dream, he would probably return her feelings, and when she wakes up, she would be sad and disappointed. She wasn’t sure if she should be enjoying this tiny happiness in the form of an illusion. Before she could say anything, a shooting star fell in front of their eyes. The stardust cleared up to transform into a magical flying carriage, similar to Cinderella’s.

“Now there’s no doubt this is a dream” Luka stated. “Why don’t we try to enjoy our time while we’re here, Cinderella? Just like old times…” He smiled at her but, instead of waiting for an answer, he lifted her light body and seated her in the carriage, getting on after her. “Let’s go”

A rainbow suddenly appeared as a road to guide them. Marinette was still unsure of how to cope with the fueling emotions going through her heart, while Luka kept looking at her from under his lashes in his usual loving eyes- the expression he only showed for Marinette.

“Luka” Marinette called. “Isn’t that the Liberty?” she pointed.

“What?” He reacted in surprise. “No way… It sank just before I moved, remember? The day you- rejected me.” His words felt like a stab in her heart. She had rejected him before, and that was her deepest regret in her life. “Let’s go see it. It’s a dream, after all”

The carriage stopped at the Liberty’s deck and Luka helped Marinette to step down from the flying vehicle. “Wow, so nostalgic… It’s exactly as I remember it. As expected of dreams. Are you cold?” He noticed her trembling and grabbed a blanket to cover her. “Here. Look. There’s some cookies and hot chocolate, too. Let me prepare you some. Wait here”

“NO!” Marinette shouted. “I- I’ll help!”

“Of course” Luka smiled. “Do you think we’ll remember this when we wake up?”

“I don’t know…” Marinette answered.

“I wish I could meet you like this when we’re back in the real world. I’ve missed you, Marinette. A lot more than you could imagine” Luka said, reaching for his favorite mug.

“STOP!” Marinette shouted loudly. Then, her eyes became sad and focused on the man in front of her. “How do you expect me to go back to the real world after this sweet dream? This is where I rejected you! This is where the moment I regret the most in my life occurred!”

Luka waited a few seconds in silence before he spoke again, making Marinette tensed up as she waited. “Why don’t you use this dream to fix your regret, then? Isn’t this what dreams are for? Tell me, Marinette. What do you regret?”

“I regret-” she started, but he cut her.

“I regret letting you go” he started, reaching for her hand. “I regret not trying harder to make your feelings turn to my direction. I regret leaving your side. I regret not having contacted you in all these years. I have so much regret I could never move on” He said, staring at her incredulous eyes. “I’ve never forgotten you, Marinette. You’ve always been the song in my head- even now”

Marinette felt like crying. Of course he would say kind words for her in a dream. Of course he would love her back in her sleeping palace. But she was happy. Why wouldn’t she? Seeing his relieved face gave the courage to speak up.

“I regret making the wrong choice. I regret rejecting you when you were obviously the right answer, the one for me. I regret having noticed too late. I regret never telling you my feelings. I regret not being brave enough to contact you all this time. I regret not having kissed you… But- If this is a dream and I can fix that… I want to do it right this time…” Marinette moved closer to him and cupped his cheek. “I love you, Luka. My life can’t ever feel complete without you”

And before he could answer, she leaned for a kiss on his lips. A kiss he welcomed. The kiss he had been starving for for years. The kiss he always wished for but could never force on her. The only kiss that mattered to them. 

And then, the clock marked midnight. 

“I guess it’s time to wake up…” Marinette whispered, not wanting her sweet dreams to end. “I wish this magical dream would never end...”

“I love you, Marinette. More than anything.” Luka said, kissing her again. “Will you give me your shoe, Cinderella? Or maybe your heart?”

“I’ll give you my shoe. I can’t give you something that’s yours already” She kissed him again before holding her arms tight around his neck. “I don’t want to wake up”

“Me neither…” Luka mumbled, keeping her close. “Can I call you sometime? Even if you don’t remember this dream… Is it ok for me to miss you? To love you?”

“I’ll be more than happy to receive a call from you. I’ve been hoping for one for so long now…” Before Marinette could lean in for another kiss, the bells rang again. “I guess it’s time to go. Here. I’ll give you this. It's a magic comb I received from the kwamis. It has some kwami glitter on it, just like the one on my dress and shoes. A lucky charm for our next meeting…”

Marinette took one step behind, and then another. Their hands irremediably split, but not before Luka kissed one of them hissing a low ‘I love you’ to her. As she took another step behind, she could feel her heart warm up… and before she could notice, she opened her eyes: back in the real world.

She woke up with tears in her eyes, but a relief and warm feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. “Luka…” she whispered.

“Marinette!” Tikki called. “How was your dream?”

“Tikki! Was this your doing? What have you done, you little trickster!” Marinette said, happily tickling the red kwami. “Thank you Tikki, I had the sweetest dream”

“That’s not all, Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed, and the rest of the kwamis approached with her phone. The screen showed an unknown room, but a familiar guitar on the table. ‘ _Could it be…?_ ’ her heart rate increased in expectation.

“Sass? Could you explain to me what just happe-” he said, and noticed the phone screen. Luka blinked in confusion, looking at his hand and back to the screen. Then, he lifted his hand to show Marinette its contents: the magic comb. Marinette gasped and that was everything Luka needed as an answer: they had shared their dream. 

“So… emm…. Hi! Long time- No, that’s not right. Tikki! What’s the meaning of this!? I need answers!” She screamed in embarrassment, making Luka laugh. 

“It’s Christmas magic, Marinette! Our magic is stronger during Christmas. We wanted to give you a present that would warm up your heart! Did it work?”

“It did” Marinette said, aware that Luka couldn’t see or hear her kwami’s explanations. “Merry Christmas, Luka”

Marinette’s heart grew warmer with Luka’s smile. “Merry Christmas, Marientte”

After a long video call where they confirmed that what happened was actually real, they confirmed their feelings for each other and set up a date to meet again. When the call ended, Marinette spoke to the kwamis. “Thank you. Thanks to all of you, this is the best Christmas ever. I love you” 

The kwamis reunited by her side for a collective hug. “Anything to make you happy” Tikki answered.

**THE END**

  
  



End file.
